


Weakness

by Jasker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Face-Fucking, Gemitals, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, and a tiny bit of fluff at the end, just a variety of different fun things, theyre both bastards to each other and love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasker/pseuds/Jasker
Summary: Lapis loves how weak Jasper is for her, but she can't stand to admit that it goes both ways.





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> YEEHAW my first jaspis fic! i kept daydreaming about all kinds of shenanigans between them and was just like "what am i doing?? just WRITE IT" so i did LOL. im honestly getting a little addicted to this ship.. ♡♡♡

“_Come on._” Her voice was quiet and hoarse, but sliced through the air and hooked into Lapis like barbs. “Scared you’ll hurt me?” 

She could feel Jasper’s vocal chords strain where she dug her thumbs in. An irritated huff left through her nose as Lapis leaned into her grip on the tender flesh of Jasper’s neck. Heavy, black lashes fluttered over gold eyes as they rolled up in satisfaction. A crooked, fanged grin spread across soft, full lips, bruised from bites and kisses. 

“_Yeah_,” she rasped, barely able to force the word from her throat. 

Blunt nails dragged up the back of Lapis’s thighs before massive hands grabbed at her ass and ground her down against Jasper’s waist. The length of her cunt grazed over Jasper’s overheated skin, her legs already spread wide from the sheer size of Jasper’s body compared to hers. It made her grip weaken, her back bridge, a sharp breath escape her lips. 

A gravelly chuckle rumbled beneath her fingertips and reverberated into her core. “What’s the matter, Lapis? You’re so _weak _today.” 

Lapis glared at her and clawed down that bruised tangerine neck to the plush of her breasts. Far too soft for someone built to fight. She squeezed them harshly and pinched their flushed, sensitive peaks. 

Jasper tossed her head back and pressed her thighs together with a husky sigh. Fluffy hair framed her face and shoulders, softening the hard cut lines of her jaw. A layer of fat padded the strong muscles of her abdomen and bloomed into the lush curves of wide hips where Lapis sat. Soft, soft, soft. So much of Jasper was so soft and inviting. Anyone who actually thought she was only good for fighting would be a fool. 

“Me, weak? Look who’s talking,” Lapis said with a lazy smirk as her wandering fingers coaxed out all sorts of little noises and breaths.

Despite the undeniable power she had over Jasper in that moment, another laugh still bubbled up from Jasper’s worn throat.

“Yeah, but you _love _it,” she purred. Her thumb caressed Lapis’s hip and snuck between parted thighs to rub teasing circles just above her clit. “It makes you hot seeing me get so fucked up about it, doesn’t it? Makes you wanna do bad things to me.” Jasper’s voice was smooth and low, a humid summer storm rolling over Lapis and making her insides writhe with anticipation. “Makes you wanna mess me up so bad I can’t talk.” 

That firm, persistent finger dipped further in, giving Lapis’s entrance a little nudge and press. She hissed through gritted teeth as her hips jerked forward to meet the invitation of their own accord. Lapis glared daggers at Jasper, but she knew the indigo heat in her cheeks and the excessive slick that had already gathered gave her away. 

Jasper hummed her approval and lifted Lapis by the waist with one hand to reposition her. Just as fast as Lapis had been lifted she was set back down, but this time on top of the other hand that had made its way underneath her. One thick finger slid inside with ease and made her double over, the sweet pressure and gentle stretch reminding her just how big Jasper really was. It all happened so fast she could hardly react with anything but an ugly, desperate groan. 

The moment Jasper started moving that finger, started doing those unbearably good, rough, beckoning strokes, shudders wracked Lapis’s body and tears welled in her eyes. It almost hurt it was so intense, but somehow Jasper knew how to walk the line of pleasure and pain just right. 

“Fuh- fuck you,” Lapis spat between overwrought, shallow breaths. 

“Yeah, that’s the goal,” she chuckled as her other hand slid down Lapis’s waist, slow and sweet as warm syrup dripping down her skin. 

It was so easy for Jasper to overwhelm Lapis, even prone on her back, flushed and panting from her own want. It really wasn’t fair. Lapis could feel herself slipping out of control, reality and reason blurring into a haze of pheromones and desire that filled her up and coiled low in her belly, tugging and pulling at her with the rhythm of Jasper’s finger. Her back arched as the pressure grew and her head fell back, a pitiful moan caught in her throat. 

“Come on, Lapis,” Jasper said, breathless and edged with frustration. “Don’t you wanna _fuck_ me?” She emphasizes her words with deep, ruthless thrusts, stimulating the upper wall where the full length of Lapis’s clit rested behind. 

“I- I,” Lapis spluttered. She was so, so close, she just needed—

—there it was, Jasper’s thumb teasing the top and sides of her clit from the outside. As she rubbed coaxing little circles she pushed the hood back and it was everything Lapis needed. 

The heavy pressure knotted up in her belly quickly unwound as the full length of her clit pushed into Jasper’s hand, sensitive and slick. She let out a relieved sigh and tilted her head back down to see Jasper subconsciously lick her lips as it slid against her palm and wove between her fingers, eager for friction.

“About time, greedy brat,” Jasper murmured, the amber fire in her eyes betraying her excitement. 

With the immediate pressure eased and Jasper’s fingers stilled, Lapis had the sense pull herself off and snatch Jasper’s wrists and ankles with powerful water tendrils. She took a step back to better appreciate the view as she let them snake up Jasper’s chest, circle her neck, slowly, steadily pull her forearms together and her thighs apart. A harness of ocean water sparkling across defined muscles and soft curves, steaming against her feverish skin, hugging her in a firm embrace.

Jasper huffed and growled and tossed her head, but it was all for show. She could easily break her binds if she chose, but she loved getting caught up in the fantasy of it all. Overpowered, helpless, exposed, burning up with lust and Lapis the only one that can cool her down. 

“What, nothing to say already?” Lapis walked back over Jasper, a foot planted at either side of her head. “You really are weak, aren’t you? Or maybe you just know you can do something better with your mouth than babble on like a horny little Pearl.” 

Oh, that got her attention. Suddenly there was a clench in her jaw, a dangerous glint in her eye. Lapis couldn’t help the cocky smile that spread over her lips. It was just too fun to tease Jasper like that. She sat on Jasper’s chest and gripped that sturdy chin with a hand to pry her mouth open. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you already know I’ve heard it all. ‘Oh, Jasper’ this and ‘good girl’ that, she lays it on thick and you eat it right up.” She kneeled above Jasper’s face, her dick squirming to find the heat of Jasper’s breath mere inches away. 

Jasper still had traces of that challenging anger in her expression, but she was losing focus with the air above her saturated in Lapis’s pheromones. It was getting too hard to resist for much longer anyway. 

“Let’s see if you really are a good girl,” she said as she switched her grip to bury her fingers into Jasper’s hair and tilt her head further back. 

Jasper’s mouth was hot and inviting and the moment Lapis’s cock hit her tongue, Jasper’s gaze lowered and a quiet moan rumbled in her throat. Plush lips encircled the tip and Lapis rolled her hips forward, plunging deep into Jasper’s mouth until she felt the brush of a gem against her stomach. Jasper’s tongue twined around the length and rubbed the underside with unabashed enthusiasm, seemingly unphased by how deep Lapis went. 

Lapis’s brows furrowed and she pulled out fully before meeting that welcoming tongue and mouth again and again. Little grunts made their way from Jasper as Lapis held her there and snapped forward as she pleased. Golden eyes looked up at Lapis with a kind of hunger that almost sent her barreling over the edge before she was ready. She had to force her hips to a halt and pull away before she really did finish too soon. 

Jasper left her mouth open, a strand of saliva still connecting her to what she wanted. 

“_Come on_,” she said. “Fuck me up.”

The burn in Lapis’s cheeks almost made her embarrassed, being so affected by her words. She tightened the water at Jasper’s throat and earned a raspy squeak. With a few steps back and a flick of her wrist, Jasper’s arms were separated and pinned at her sides and her thighs hoisted into the air. Those ragged huffy breaths quickened and her thighs began to tremble in excitement. 

Delicate, small hands met the backs of massive, strong thighs as Lapis settled between them like it was her home. An incredible amount of slick covered Jasper’s cunt and dripped down her ass, the undeniable proof of her arousal making plump outer lips look like a juicy peach. Lapis slid her hands along the sides, squishing Jasper’s labia together before pulling them apart with a lewd wet noise. 

As much as she wanted to bury herself in that silky heat right away, she positioned herself just over Jasper’s clit first instead. It was huge, just like the rest of her, and had stiffened considerably with all her waiting. Lapis rocked her hips back and forth between slippery folds, grazing over Jasper’s needy clit each time and finally getting the rough, unrestrained moans she sought. 

Jasper’s eyes fluttered closed and her head dropped back, sharp gasps making her chest and back arch naturally. Each time their clits slid against one another it was like a jolt of electricity, a line of sparks crackling between them. Lapis began to lose her concentration and with one misjudged jerk of her hips, she thrust all the way into Jasper and skin met skin with a wet smack. 

They both gasped at the sudden shift, Jasper finally full and pleasantly stretched, Lapis surrounded by velvety inner walls that hugged her from every side. Lapis’s water tendrils broke apart into pools on the floor, freeing Jasper’s arms and leaving her thighs to fall open even further. Overwhelmed and desperate, all Jasper could do was claw at the floor and squirm her hips, whines and chuffs much too soft and high to be coming from a quartz escaping her throat. 

Lapis braced her hands on plush inner thighs and drove herself deep, finding a harsh, punishing pace. Jasper’s cunt clenched around the swollen length, drawing Lapis in and squeezing her tight. At this rate Lapis knew she wouldn’t last long, so she found Jasper’s clit with her fingers and rubbed quick from side to side to push her as close as she could. 

Jasper’s voice was raw with urgent, panting moans, and when her back arched forward deep and her heels dug into the ground, Lapis knew she got her. 

Her cunt spasmed and pulsed around Lapis’s cock, gushes of liquid splashing against the slender hips under hers, and that was all Lapis could take before she tumbled over the edge herself. Her nails dug into Jasper’s thighs and Lapis’s quiet breathy moans were overwhelmed by all the needy whimpers Jasper couldn’t hold in as molten hot liquid filled her up. 

Lapis bit her lip as the tension eased and indulged herself with a few more long, deep thrusts before her clit retreated again. It was all very sloppy and wet, cum and slick and the fluid of Jasper’s release mixing together as it was pushed in and out of her cunt with Lapis’s cock. She distantly registered that it was kind of disgusting, but the obscene messiness of it was also what made it so appealing.

Jasper seemed to think so too, because at some point she’d looked down over her chest to watch with heavy lidded eyes, a finger caught between her teeth. Lapis sat back to make sure Jasper could see when she pulled out, her dick covered in all kinds of mess before it slid back inside her body, leaving the excess to drip off puffy outer lips. 

Jasper quirked an eyebrow and a coy smile spread across her face. 

“Nasty,” Lapis said with a stupid grin. 

Jasper snorted and pushed herself into a sitting position before gathering Lapis up in her arms. Lapis could feel the stickiness between Jasper’s thighs and the tacky mix of sweat and salt water on her skin, but she didn’t mind. A gentle hand brushed over her gem and wound around her hip, tucking her against the warmth of Jasper’s breast. 

It wasn’t often there was calm between them, but when there was, those were the moments Lapis happily let herself be weak in Jasper’s arms. 


End file.
